A New Understanding
by Realmlife
Summary: Hank and Sheila share a moment together after another failed attempt to get home.


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the D&D Cartoon. For fun, not profit.

**Author's Notes:  
**Written for the danddtoon community's Ficathon on LiveJournal.  
Prompt: Hank & Sheila - sunrise - "There will come a time when you believe everything is finished, and that will be the beginning."  
**  
**--X--

**A New Understanding**

He woke early, just before dawn and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His mind turned automatically to the event of the previous day, a day where another chance of returning to Earth had, quite literally, gone up in smoke. He glanced around at his friends and jumped to his feet when he spotted that the red-haired Thief was absent and quickly set off in search of her.

She had been the one who had been forced to make the split second decision to destroy the portal, and she had reacted instinctively, without hesitation, but as a result, she had taken the failure the get home to heart. No one had blamed her. There hadn't really been any other option and even Eric had commented on her swift action with admiration. But she had blamed herself and he should have realized that she was still upset.

He knew that she would not have gone far, but he could not help but be worried about her. Of all of them, she was the one most often in his thoughts, the one he wanted to protect from the dangers of this world and the one he was most afraid of losing. The few times he had despaired and felt like giving up, she had been to one who kept him going, in her own quiet way, keeping him strong and helping him to stay focused.

He had been just as disappointed as the rest of them when they had failed to get home yet again, not just because he was homesick, but because of her, and what it could mean to their relationship. He wanted so much to let her know how important she was to him, wanted the two of them to be more than friends, but he couldn't risk it. Not here.

He remembered the day they had first arrived. Beginning with a trip to the park and the simple idea of getting a few minutes with Sheila all to himself while their friends kept Bobby entertained. Not the Tunnel of Love, nothing that obvious, but maybe the Ferris Wheel or the two of them alone together on one of the lakes rowing boats.

But then things had changes in an instant. A ride on a rollercoaster had transported them here. His own wishes had been firmly pushed aside as he found himself their leader, responsible for everyone's safety and where life and death decisions were a daily occurrence. His hopes of kissing Sheila goodnight at the end of the day was something that he could only dream about for now.

He felt a wave of relief as he caught sight of the Thief just ahead. She was standing on the brow of the hill, staring straight ahead.

"Sheila," he called softly so as not to startle her with his approach.

She raised her head slightly, but did not turn to look him. He didn't have to see her face to know that she had tears in her eyes. It pained him to see her like this. She deserved so much better.

He closed the short distance between them and stopped directly behind her. The first two of the Realms suns had appeared on the horizon and despite her tears, the view had bought a small smile to her face. He smiled too and without even thinking about it, he slipped his arms around her waist.

She stiffened slightly in response and, realizing what he was doing, he froze, uncertain as to what to do next. He was about to let go when her hands came to rest on top of his. He paused, wondering if she would say anything, but she remained silent. After a few more minutes he felt her lean back, allowing him to support her and he relaxed, letting himself enjoy the moment.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it," she whispered.

"mm hmm," he muttered in agreement.

"A new day," she stated quietly, "just beginning."

The last sun was just rising, but it was not only that sight which he found to be beautiful. She squeezed his hands and he found himself tightened his hold on her. She gave a contented sigh, and he felt a thrill of pleasure at the sound. She had done it again, somehow, even when she was hurting, she had lifted his spirits and he in turn had done the same for her.

He had resolved not to say anything, but whether it was the sight of the sunrise, the fact she was in his arms, or both, he found himself whispering in her ear.

"There will come a time when you believe everything is finished, and **that** will be the beginning."

She turned to face him, gazing up at him, watching him, an expression that he could only describe as hopeful across her face. In that instant he knew. He was not just attracted to her. He loved her. She had stolen his heart, and not only that, but he could see by the way she was looking at him right now that she returned his feelings. He did the only thing he could do in the situation and lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

As much as he wanted this moment to last forever, he knew that it couldn't, and he pulled back from her. She was smiling at him and was looking happier than he had ever seen her. She moved her head to rest on his shoulder and he continued to hold her tightly.

"We will get home," he assured her, "I promise."

She didn't reply with words. Instead she wrapped her own arms around him and they stood together, each with a new understanding of exactly what getting home was going to mean for them.

--X--

THE END


End file.
